


Sleepless Night

by redlemonade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuties, First story for this account, Fluff, Just a oneshot for a friend, M/M, Ok maybe there is a little bit of angst, Two wonderful boys in a big world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: All Jihoon wanted to do is jump into Seungcheol's arms again, and hug him tight.





	

Jihoon misses Seungcheol. He misses running his hands through his soft dark hair. He wants to hug him when he's stressed. He wants Seungcheol to lift him up in his arms and spin him around like a little kid, like old times. Jihoon misses the smiling and kisses, the teasing and laughing. He'd trade anything to have that feeling again.

He sat on the several cold benches at the train station. The night sky lit with stars and snowflakes above the young male. Wind mixed with the cold stings when it hits his face. Little cold droplets of tears were in the corners of his eyes as he looked at the night sky. His green hat covered his pink hair and the light soft jacket didn't help protect him from the cold, Jihoon was suffering.

He took off his hat and looked up. The snow falling on him made him twitch when it hit his red cheeks. Jihoon wiped his eyes and looked down at the train tracks. The loud howling of the train was heard from a far distance, on its way to pick him up and take him away from here, from his lover.

It wasn't often he'd cry. Usually he only cried when a loved one passed or when he got crazy stressed. But Seungcheol was always there to cheer him up, though this time he wasn't. Jihoon snuggled into his white scarf as snowflakes fall on his pale pink hair. He sneezed once, twice, three times, in a row and rubbed his nose. A little trail of snot fell upon one sweater paw.

How much he wanted to yell out and cry. It ached so much that he just wanted to pound his fists against the wall and scream. Jihoon knew he was strong. He always was, but after he had left his old home, Seungcheol's old home, he was breaking piece by piece. When the train came, he would jump on and go back home to his family, his old friend he had left behind all for the love of his life. He had cared about the man so much.

He and Seungcheol had an argument that made Jihoon rage. Seungcheol accused the pink-haired male of being lazy, and wasting the money he earns from working. Jihoon yelled back that he produces music and works very hard on what he does, but the brunette didn't listen. The loud shouting from both men was hurting and sudden, something nobody would expect from the happy couple. Jihoon had flipped out and ran out the door, not listening to the older who was yelling for him to come back.

And now here he was, standing in the freezing cold in the middle of Winter, waiting for the train to return and take him home. He'd get to see his annoying best friend Soonyoung again. Just thinking about it made him smile. To finally be going home. Jihoon had been homesick for a few months now, but didn't want to be a burden for Seungcheol. Well now that didn't matter.

The loud shriek of a train made Jihoon trail from his thoughts as the large mobile contraption stood in front of the small male. He grabbed the green hat that laid on the cold bench beside him and stood up. Then he pulled his train ticket from out of his coat pocket, and handed it to the conductor. The old man smiled at him and helped Jihoon onto the train. He picked a seat close to the front and stared out at the window.

He could see his reflection through the glass and his breath everytime he breathed. Then before he knew it, the train started moving. The tears in Jihoon's eyes began again as he started to drift away from the town he had stayed in for seven months. Sleep was taking him out in an instant, but before he could let it take over, a male figure was running beside the train.

Jihoon was wide awake now and staring out the window at it. But almost fell over when he had realized it was Seungcheol, going as fast as he could to catch up. He was trailing behind and the snow was at his ankles, pulling him down. Jihoon panicked and shot up from the seat. He looked up to see a long string, which had a sign next to it that said 'Pull to stop train' and pulled it as hard as he could.

The loud screech of the rusty wheels against the tracks made his ears hurt. The conductor in the front opened the door and asked what was wrong. Jihoon breath was heavy and he couldn't speak. He sped past the man and out the nearest train door, thanking the conductor for opening the exit doors in a rushed voice. As he jumped off and landed on his feet in the snow, which went up a bit higher than his ankles, he searched around for the man he loved most.

And the blur of Seungcheol was seen in the moonlight and cold fuming air. The snowflakes grazing against his face and hair. You could tell he was crying while running due to the frozen water-like substance on his cheeks. Jihoon couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold back his feelings. He ran towards Seungcheol with the struggle of snow at his feet and sobbing now coming from him. And just like he wanted from the start, he had jumped into Seungcheol's arms. They hugged each other tightly and light sobs were being thrown out.

"Seungcheol.. I'm so sorry for leaving you behind.." Jihoon wailed as he clutched him and put his face into the older male's warm jacket. Seungcheol was crying too and it was too obvious of a cry. His eyes were puffy red and his voice was cracking badly, "N-No, it's my fault. I shouldn't of yelled at you Jihoon. You're not useless and lazy. You are perfect just the way you are."

The smallest, fluffiest smile was on Jihoon's face as the words escaped from his lover's lips. He was so glad that Seungcheol came here. He was thankful that he had not left earlier. Even if he was homesick, Seungcheol would still be here to make the sickness and pain go away forever.

And as they were embraced, the old train conductor sat in his train looking through the window, smiling at the two boys who were hugging each other with all the love in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Small one shot as a start for this new account♡  
> I had fun writing this,,


End file.
